


hummingbird heart

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, but only if you know the specifics about what happened to nagisa, they are in love, very lightly implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: Hiyori was letting go of him, though, climbing out of the car and stretching in the setting sun. Nagisa watched him, eyes soft and heart unfurling in his chest. Oh how he wished to have a name for the feeling.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 40





	hummingbird heart

**Author's Note:**

> nagihiyo live in my brain rent free >.<

Tires rumbled over pavement, jostling Hiyori’s hands as he twisted locks of Nagisa’s hair around his fingers, a nervous habit he’d picked up. His fingernails were manicured as always, blunt and satisfying when they scratched lightly behind Nagisa’s ears. The drive wasn’t nearly long enough, car pulled up to the Shuuetsu dorms before they could even really talk. Nagisa considered pretending to sleep.

Hiyori was letting go of him, though, climbing out of the car and stretching in the setting sun. Nagisa watched him, eyes soft and heart unfurling in his chest. Oh how he wished to have a name for the feeling, getting out of the car to see him up close. 

“I miss you already.” Hiyori whined, hefting a box of clothes out of the car, his shoes scuffed when he stumbled, but Nagisa caught his elbow, “I don’t wanna say goodbye.”

Nagisa didn’t reply then, taking his books, the heaviest of his boxes, out of the backseat instead. He didn’t want to say goodbye either, saw no reason to when he wasn’t going anywhere out of reach. The idea that going to separate schools would drive a wedge between them hurt, made him wonder if the love they shared was proximity-based. Wonder if the connection he felt between his heart and Hiyori’s was a thing of fiction, a trick of the light on his childish mind. The weight of his books was grounding, assuring him that they were both there, keeping him from floating away like the string on a wayward kite. 

“...Don’t say goodbye.” His shoes hit the stairs like thunder and lightning, drowning out Hiyori’s next words. Or maybe it was the television static crackling in both ears and singing the baby hairs that stuck out of his ponytail. 

Hiyori left his clothes by the door, flopping face down on Nagisa’s bed at his earliest convenience and sighing when it was just as comfortable as it looked. His hair was a lovely contrast to the black pillowcase. Nagisa wanted to stare, but turned away to start piling his books on the desk in his corner of the room. Humanity was restraint, after all. 

“Come lay with me.” Hiyori said it like a complaint, but Nagisa knew it was a request, and he was, as always, eager to comply.

He fit against Hiyori’s side like he was born to lay there, head tucked into his neck and hands crammed into the pockets of his pants. It felt right to be with him, Nagisa had never been so satisfied to be touched and seen and cared for, but where his heart had given, his mind took away. 

“I’m gonna miss you sooooooo much!” Hiyori hummed, chest vibrating and heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird.

Nagisa listened close, committed the sound of his voice and heart and breaths to memory so he’d never forget, even when Hiyori was at Reimei. He shifted closer, like he couldn’t get enough of him, arms tight around Hiyori’s waist like he’d escape if not held down. But it just wasn’t enough.

“You shouldn’t miss me…” The sentence felt unnatural coming from his mouth, rattling his teeth when he tried to finish, “I’m…”

Nagisa tried to breathe in, tried to finish his sentence, he tried so hard, but found the room a vacuum whenever he opened his mouth. The only solution was to stop trying, face hot and eyes feeling wetter than ever before; his chest heaved with half formed sobs that he didn’t notice wracking his body. Hiyori beared his storm of emotion, fingers stroking through his hair and offering a stable body to grip onto to stay afloat. He didn’t complain when Nagisa gripped his sides, fingers digging in to make sure he was really there with him. He didn’t complain when Nagisa wailed with the pain, eyes squeezed shut and shoulders shaking. He didn’t complain when he wiped tears off Nagisa’s face, didn’t complain when he pulled his sleeve down over his hand to wipe Nagisa’s nose.

“I know.” Hiyori’s voice was a lighthouse in the storm, bright and warm, “Of course I know…”

Their fingers linked over Nagisa’s heart, Hiyori’s wet with tears and Nagisa’s cold like something untouchable. His heart beat like a hailstorm, so hard he could feel it in his throat. But he’d stopped crying and started breathing again, focusing on keeping his breaths even and steady. Hiyori started talking again, soothing without losing the volume that made him so identifiable. 

“I know you like the back of my own hand, Nagisa-kun.” He sounded so hopeful, and yet his eyes were so sad, “So, of course I know…” 

“...You don’t… find me-” The word ‘repulsive’ was forming on the tip of his tongue, but never made it out, suffocated by a mouthful of hair when Hiyori turned the tables and flopped down on top of him, a comforting weight that brought back memories of his first birthday.

“You’re Nagisa-kun. Everything about you makes you Nagisa-kun,” He said, still managing to be loud in spite of his muffled voice, “And that means that I love every part of you. Even the parts you don’t.” 

“But-” The word came out splintered and small, losing energy as soon as Nagisa tried to speak, dwindling off into a shaky exhale.

“But nothing.” Firm hands pushed his shoulders into his pillow, and Hiyori's expression was severe when he sat up, “I love you, no matter how bad you think you are. That’s a promise, ‘kay?” 

It wasn’t everything he needed, didn’t heal the weeping wounds that troubled Nagisa’s wandering thoughts, but the words were a commiseration. Hiyori’s hands were warm like patches of sunlight through window panes, familiar and secure on his shoulders. The love Hiyori gave him wasn’t the cure for his pain, just a means to find one, and Nagisa couldn’t have felt luckier.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is miyujuns hehe


End file.
